love forever
by sakura kaho
Summary: Manami Mori with ryotaro Tsuchura? Our first fanfic, hope you all like it, please review!


A La Corda D`oro Fanfiction

Love Forever

Namaku Manami Mori. Mulai hari ini aku akan bersekolah di Seiso Gakuen. Hhh, aku gugup sekali.

"Nah, Mori, kamu duduk di bangku kosong itu ya" kata Kanazawa-sensei, guru dikelas ini, sambil menunjuk bangku kosong dibelakang tempat duduk seorang cewek berambut merah sepunggung.

"Hai, mohon bantuannya ya," kataku pada cewek itu sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Kahoko Hino! Kita berteman ya!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hei! Kalau mau berkenalan nanti saja, sekarang mau belajar!" tegur Kanazawa-sensei dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Go,gomen nasai!" kataku dan Hino-san bersamaan.

--istirahat—

Tak disangka, ternyata murid disini ramah juga, pikirku. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka menjadi mencolok seperti ini sih.

"Mori! Boleh tidak kalau kita memanggilmu Manami-chan saja?" kata Amou-san, salah satu teman sekelasku.

"Eh, bener juga! Kamu panggil nama depan kita aja! Ya?" kata Shoji-san menambahkan.

"Umm… ya udah, Kahoko-chan, Nami-chan, Shouko-chan dan Megumi-chan ya?" kataku.

"Iya!" ujar mereka bersamaan. Lalu pandanganku berubah kearah seorang cowok yang duduk dikursinya dengan garang sambil memainkan HPnya. Dia tidak bergaul dengan anak-anak lain, ya.

"Eh, cowok yang rambut hijau itu kenapa tidak ngobrol dengan yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Geh! Itu kan Tsuchiura! Dia tuh, anaknya nyeremin! Dingin, plus dia juga suka berkelahi!" kata Megumi-chan kaget.

"Nande? Kamu tertarik sama dia? Soalnya dia memang cukup tampan sih…" kata Shouko-chan yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba ikutan ngobrol. Wajahku tiba-tiba merah.

"Eng, enggak kok! Kalian ngomong apa sih?"

"Alaahhh, ngga usah alasan!" mereka mulai menggodaku.

--TENG!TENG!—

"Akh, sudah masuk kelas!" Kahoko-chan kaget.

Pelajaran berikutnya adalah penjaskes ya, pikirku sambil tersenyum getir. Kahoko-chan mengajakku berganti pakaian bersama.

"Manami-chan! Ayo, ganti baju dulu!" ajak Kahoko-chan padaku beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah, Umm… hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut olah raga…"

"Kenapa? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Shouko-chan

"Uh, ya, aku agak ngga enak badan," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, udah, kita duluan ya," kata Nami-chan padaku.

Dan sekarang, aku di dalam kelas ini melihat mereka bermain baseball bersama. Haahh, sengatan iri tiba-tiba muncul di hatiku. Enak, ya, mereka, pikirku sambil menarik nafas.

1 bulan sudah aku bersekolah di Seiso Gakuen. Pelajaranku agak ketinggalan karena aku sering absent. Namun untungnya guru-guru memakluminya karena sudah tahu penyebabnya. Aku juga tidak pernah ikut olah raga, aku selalu beralasan sedang sakit, seperti hari ini. Kahoko-chan agak khawatir meninggalkan aku sendiri didalam kelas bersama Tsuchiura-san.

"Ha,hai, Tsuchiura-kun," sapaku basi, gagap dan ga penting.

"Hai…" balasnya dingin. Lalu kami berdua terdiam. Lama kami diam, tiba-tiba Tsuchiura-san memanggilku.

"Hei, Mori…"

"Y, ya…?"

"Kamu ini sakit apa sih, kok tiap minggu ada aja absent…" Katanya dingin.

"Nggg.. ummm…" aku ragu untuk mengatakannya. Aku tidak mau dia tahu masalahku. Aku tidak mau semua mengetahuinya. Mereka pasti kasihan padaku. Aku tidak mau dikasihani.

Sementara Tsuchiura-san masih menunggu jawabanku, aku memutar otak mencari alasan.

"Ng.. ya…. Mungkin karena ketidak beruntungan, selalu ada halangan…" kataku sambil memaksa tersenyum. Setelah itu dia tidak menanyaiku lebih lanjut. Aku jadi sedikit lega.

"Tsu, Tsuchiura-kun sendiri… kenapa hari ini tidak ikut olah raga?" tanyaku ragu.

"Hm? Kamu lihat saja kaki ku…" katanya sambil menaikkan sedikit celana seragamnya. Perban terbalut di pergelangan kakinya.

"Kenapa bisa…?"

"Ceroboh…" jawabnya singkat. Aku hanya menghela. Kalau aku lihat matanya, kurasa Tsuchiura-san itu tidak seram. Malahan aku merasa matanya menyediakan ketenangan dan rasa nyaman. Hanya saja ditutupi oleh sifat dinginnya. Akhirnya kami berdua diam.

Anehnya, sejak hari itu kami menjadi dekat. Aku sering mengobrol dengannya, walau hanya sebentar. Saat itu juga aku merasa ada yang aneh di dalam hatiku. Aku sangat menikmati obrolanku dengannya. Bahkan aku menantikan kehadiran Tsuchiura-san di hari-hariku. Aku mencoba membantahnya namun perasaan itu selalu muncul.

"Manami-chan akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Tsuchiura, ya!" kata Kahoko-chan padaku.

Tiba-tiba wajahku merah dan aku jadi gugup, "a… eng,enggak kok…" jawabku dengan salah tingkah.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Tsuchiura-kun( aku sudah memanggilnya dengan –kun) sering mengajakku jalan-jalan. Bersama dia, aku tidak kesepian. Dia memberiku kehangatan yang kuimpikan. Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menyangkalnya, aku menyukainya.

Suatu hari, Tsuchura-kun memanggilku untuk bicara di kebun belakang. Sebelum aku pergi kekebun belakang, Kahoko-chan dan yang lain mengatakan sesuatu padaku,

"Hati-hati ya, Manami-chan!" kata Kahoko-chan.

"Iya!" tambah Shouko-chan.

"Ingat! Dia galak!" Nami ikutan menambahkan.

"Siapa tau dia juga makan orang!" kami terkejut mendengar Megumi. Aku sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

--kebun belakang—

"A,ada apa, Tsuchiura-kun?" tanyaku ketika aku sampai di kebun belakang, tempat yang kami janjikan untuk bertemu.

"Nggg…" dari wajahnya sepertinya dia ragu. Namun tiba-tiba dia meraih tanganku.

"Mori… aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak dulu.... kalau aku aku menyukaimu… sejak kita bertemu… maukah kamu menjadi pacarku…?" pintanya. Aku terkejut. Tapi juga senang. Entahlah, kenapa aku merasa senang. Aku membalas genggamannya.

"Iya…" kataku seraya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Tsuchiura memelukku. Hangat sekali…

"Boleh aku… memanggilmu Manami?"

"Ya! Aku juga akan memanggilmu Ryotaro kalau begitu…"

Ryotaro tersenyum senang. Aku membalas senyumannya. Aku berjanji dalam hati, akan aku jaga cinta ini sampai tiba saatnya aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Karena, Ryotaro adalah yang pertama…

Hari ini hari minggu. Hari ini aku akan pergi kencan untuk pertama kalinya dengan Ryotaro. Rasanya aku senang sekali. Jam 6 pagi aku sibuk menyiapkan pakaianku.

"Nona, anda ingin kemana? Tidak baik nona berjalan-jalan sendiri…" kata salah satu pembantuku.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena seseorang akan setia menjagaku… kalian tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku!" kataku sambil merapikan pakaian yang kupakai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nona hati-hati ya! Sebab hari ini dingin sekali.." katanya lagi.

"Iya, iya! Sampai nanti!"

---taman bermain---

"Ryotaro! Lama menunggu, ya?" sapaku ketika aku melihatnya di depan pintu masuk taman bermain.

"Ngga kok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aahhh… senyum itu. Sekarang senyum itu menjadi milikku seorang.

"Ya udah, masuk yuk…" ajakku.

"Ah, tunggu!" aku melihat Ryotaro mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Setangkai mawar merah!

"Untuk orang secantik kamu, aku bawain bunga cantik juga…"

Seketika aku merasa mukaku memerah. Aku tersenyum.

"Arigato…"

Didalam taman kami sangat bersenang-senang. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan. Bebassss…..

---café Clover---

Ryotaro dan aku bercerita banyak. Saking banyaknya aku tidak ingat awal pembicaraan kami.

"Oh, iya aku mau tanya, hobi kamu apa sih, Manami?"

Hmmm, dulu aku senang bermain piano. Aku pernah tampil sekali di depan kolega too-san yang seorang pemusik. Waktu itu aku dipujinya. Katanya permainanku bagus sekali.

Tapi, sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh piano lagi.

"Manami?" suara lembut Ryotaro membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan.

"Nande? Daijoubu desu ka?" ucapnya khawatir.

"I, iie,… daijoubu desu…" jawabku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Ryotaro terdiam sebentar.

"Bilang kalau ada apa-apa… oke?" katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Iya.."

Beberapa menit kemudian kami kembali asyik mengobrol.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" aku terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Manami?" lagi, Ryotaro khawatir.

"Go, gomen ne… "

Ryotaro memandangku seperti menyelidik. Aku takut dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh tahu!!

Tak lama Ryotaro beranjak.

"Sudah hampir malam, udahan ya?" katanya sambil mengambil tanganku.

"Hai…"

Ryotaro mengantarkanku sampai depan gerbang rumahku yang terbilang mewah.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya, Manami. Jangan tidur kemalaman ya!" katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Iya! Matta ne, Ryotaro!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Matta ne!" lalu tak lama aku melihat Ryotaro menghilang di ujung jalan. Ryotaro, seandainya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu labih lama lagi…

Sampai di kamarku aku langsung tergolek lemah. Nafasku tak beraturan. Tenagaku seakan lenyap semua. Kemudian aku melihat para pembantuku yang panik dan aku mendengar suara ambulans. Aku menutup mataku…

* * *

"Tak ada harapan lagi…"

Suara siapa itu?

"Apa tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dokter?!"

Itu suara kaa-san.

"Tenanglah!"

Itu suara too-san.

"Buatlah dia senang…"

Suaranya menghilang…

Dimana ini sebenarnya?

Kenapa semua gelap?

Kaa-san! Too-san!!

RYOTARO!!!

Saat aku terbangun, aku mendapati diriku sedang tertidur di bangku ku saat jam istirahat. Aku melihat 4 pasang mata menatapku khawatir.

"Kahoko-chan… Shouko-chan… Nami-chan… Megumi-chan…" aku mengabsen satu-satu nama teman-temanku.

"Manami-chan, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kahoko-chan.

"Iya, dari tadi kamu tertidur…" tambah Nami-chan. Aku berusaha tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Aku cuma ngantuk aja kok.. jangan khawatir!"

"Tetap aja kita cemas tau…!" kata Megumi-chan.

"Kamu kan, tidakbiasanya tertidur dalam kelas… kami jadi Khawatir…" tambah Shouko-chan dengan wajah cemas. Aku menjawabnya dengan senyum. Tiba-tiba Nami berkata riang.

"Oh, iya! Manami-chan apa kamu gak ada rencana natal dengan Tsuchiura?" tanyanya. Semua mengangguk.

"Ngga… belum ada…" jawabku setengah memerah.

Natal? Akhirnya hari itu akan datang. Aku tersenyum getir.

"Huuuhh ternyata Tsuchiura tuh, payah ya!" kata Kahoko-chan. Aku tidak tahu dia mengejek atau hanya bercanda.

"Jangan bilang gitu Kahoko-chan! Nanti Manami-chan marah looohh… hihihi" tambah Shouko-chan.

"Apaan sih kalian…!" kataku sambil berusaha menutupi wajah sedihku. Setidaknya aku bersyukur bisa berteman dengan mereka. Mereka teman terbaik.

Kami sedang bercanda ketika kemudian datang menghampiriku.

"Manami, boleh bicara?" tanyanya sambil terengah-engah. Dia pasti berlari kecepatan full, pikirku dalam hati. Saat aku menoleh ke teman-temanku, ternyata mereka sudah kabur.

"Aku dapat tiket masuk gratis ke Wonderful Park dari teman nih. Mau pergi tidak saat natal nanti..?" Tanya Ryotaro.

---DEG!---

Natal…?

Ryotaro melihatku bingung.

"Ti.. tidak bisa, ya?" dengusnya kecewa. Ah, wajah kecewa itu! Aku tidak ingin Ryotaro menampakkan ekspresi itu! Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk. Ryotaro tersenyum puas.

"Oke! Jangan lupa, ya!" katanya sambil berlari ke lapangan bola.

Natal…

Aku akan pergi!

Tak terasa Natal tiba. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berdiri, mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui Ryotaro. Kami-sama, ijinkanlah untuk yang terakhir, aku boleh melihat Ryotaro lebih lama… setidaknya sampai akhir….

Aku mengendap-endap menuju pintu belakang. Kaa-san dan Too-san tidak kelihatan. Para pembantu juga. Aku segera keluar.

Aku melihat Ryotaro sudah menungguku di depan pintu masuk Wonderful Park. Dia menampakkan senyumnya.

"Lama, ya?" tanyaku terengah-engah.

"Enggak, kamu gak usah lari-lari gitu dong! Hahaha" Ryotaro mengusap kepalaku. Aahh, apa ini akan berakhir?

"Ayo masuk!" ajaknya. Aku mengangguk.

Di dalam taman bermain, Ryotaro banyak mengajakku bermain permainan yang sering dimainkan oleh para pasangan. Romantis sekali. Tapi, kakiku terasa lemas.

"Manami? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat?" Tanya Ryotaro padaku.

"Hah? Eng,enggak kok." Kupaksakan bibirku tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin membuat Ryotaro khawatir. Aku ingin kencan kami tidak terganggu oleh alasan apapun.

"Hei, Manami! Kita naik gondola yuk! Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu," ajak Ryotaro sambil menggandeng tanganku. Oh, semoga dia tidak menyadari tanganku yang mendingin. Tapi rasa khawatir itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Indahnyaaaa!!!!!!" teriakku kagum ketika berada diatas gondola yang ternyata bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang ditutupi salju.

"Suka kan?" Tanya Ryotaro tersenyum padaku.

"Ng! aku suka sekali!"

Tiba-tiba Ryotaro menarik tanganku. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Ryotaro…?"

Ryotaro tidak menjawab. Dia menyentuh wajahku. Aku memejamkan mata dan siap menanti bibirnya. Ini natal terindah yang pernah kudapat.

--rumah Mori—

"Apa?! Manami tidak ada?!" Kaa-san berteriak.

"Maaf, nyonya!"

Kaa-san sangat khawatir. Inilah harinya.

"Cepat siapkan mobil dan panggil ambulans!" Kaa-san melihat secarik kertas, "antarkan kami ke tempat ini."

--taman Wonderful Park—

Semakin lama, tubuhku semakin berat saja. Langkahku terseret-seret. Malam ini terasa berat sekali.

"Manami, kamu benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ryotaro.

"Haah… haaa… ng…gak apa…a…"

*BRUK!*

Aku terbangun karena mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggilku. Ryotaro.

"Ryo..taro…?" tanyaku lemah.

"Manami! Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanyanya panik, "aku panggil ambulans ya?"

Tiba-tiba aku segera menahan Ryotaro. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Lagipula percuma, karena aku tahu inilah harinya.

"Nggak… ngga usah… percuma…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ryotaro… ambil ini…" kataku lemah sambil melepas kalung yang kupakai dan menaruhnya ditangan Ryotaro.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Itu kalung kesayanganku. Jangan pernah lupakan aku ya?" Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

"A,apa maksudmu?"

"Haahh…" Tarikan nafas terakhirku, detik terakhir hidupku dengan orang yang telah mengisi hari-hariku. Meski sebentar tapi aku sangat menikmatinya. Setelah ini aku akan tertidur. Tidur lelapku yang saaaangaatt panjang.

--RYOTARO`S POV—

"Manami?! Manami?!" panggilku pada Manami namun dia tetap menutup matanya. Orang-orang menatap kami, tapi aku tidak peduli. Tiba-tiba datang suara ambulans dan beberapa mobil. Seorang wanita keluar dari salah satu mobil.

"Sudah… terlambat…"

--rumah sakit—

"Kamu temannya Manami?" Tanya wanita itu padaku.

"I,iya." Jawabku. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Manami? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ditutup kain putih?

"Aku ibunya Manami," nyonya itu menjabat tanganku.

"Ah, iya, aku Ryotaro Tsuchura, teman sekelasnya." Aku membalas jabatan tangan nyonya yang elit ini.

"Kamu… Ryotaro? Kamu mau tahu ada apa sebenarnya dengan Manami?"

"Ada apa dengan Manami?"

"Sebenarnya anak itu… punya penyakit."

"Penyakit apa?" Aku terkejut. Manami punya penyakit? Tapi dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku.

"Katup jantungnya bocor. Darahnya tidak bisa terpisah. Kuman-kuman penyakit menjangkitinya. Sampai saat ini sudah banyak penyakit berkumpul dalam penyakitnya. Dia tahu, penyakitnya tidak bisa sembuh. Kata dokter, dia Cuma bisa bertahan sampai hari ini, dan ternyata, dia mengetahuinya dan memilih untuk berakhir dengan cara seperti ini." Mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca.

Penyakit? Dia memaksakan dirinya yang melemah hanya untuk menemuiku? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Kalau saja… mataku terasa panas. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kenapa anda mengatakannya padaku?"

"Karena aku tahu, kamu orang yang penting bagi Manami." Wanita itu tersenyum, "dia ingin menyerahkan ini padamu… tapi dia lupa," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat untukku.

_Untuk Ryotaro Tsuchiura._

_Saat kamu membaca surat ini,_

_aku mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi…_

_ada satu hal yang ingin aku beritahu padamu…_

_katup jantungku bocor…_

_tidak bisa sembuh lagi…_

_aku mengetahuinya sejak umurku 12 tahun…_

_aku sedih sekali…_

_terlebih ketika mengetahui umurku hanya 16 tahun…_

_awalnya aku tidak mau kamu mengetahui ini…_

_tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberitahumu.._

_lewat surat ini…_

_Ryotaro,_

_Jangan lupakan aku ya…_

_Walau aku sudah pergi…_

_Jangan lupakan_

_Bahwa kita pernah bersama…_

_Walau hanya sebentar…_

_Manami._

_Ps: Ryotaro kamu jangan pasang muka sedih ya..! nanti aku tidak bisa tidur tenang. Hahaha…_

Mataku berkaca-kaca membaca surat itu.

"Maaf, nyonya, bisakah aku melihat Manami sekali lagi?" Tanyaku pada ibunya Manami ini.

"Silakan…"

--ruangan Manami—

Aku melihat wajahnya yang tertidur pulas. Aku menyusuri lekuk wajahnya yang mendingin. Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Pasti tidak akan kulupakan, kupakai kalung yang diberikannya, didepannya.

Satu bulan sudah setelah Manami tidak ada. Si empat anak cerewet itu tidak percaya ketika diumumkan bahwa Manami sudah menghilang dari dunia ini, bahkan si Fuyuumi itu saja pingsan. Tapi, sejauh apapun dia, aku merasa dia selalu ada didekatku, jauh didalam hatiku…

**END**


End file.
